The Handeye Saga
What About What Happened The Story starts this morning, after the events of the Gangs Night with Numbuh 5 checking in on Darla to see if she's doing ok, apparently she is, thou she feels more adult than a kid since Jamiya's graduation from long ago & she decides that she needs to spread her wings & graduate herself. Numbuh 5 reminds her that she & Numbuh 3 were asking the question on if the New KND have a purpose, the answer would be yes in the form of stopping the Symbiote invasion, starting their comeback in Planet Mobius since then, reuniting the original 5 KND members to recruiting new members on getting Numbuh 1 back from the Galactic Kids Next Door & so on to protect every kid, adult, mobian, human, man, woman & child & all of Mobius, it doesn't matter if their kids, adults or graduates, they will always be Kids Next Door, according to Numbuh 5. Knowing that Darla's graduate will be coming soon, she calls in Jamiya to come on over for breakfast time with Chunky Puffs & Rainbow Munchies, Jamiya would be happy to come back from her beach vacation. Meanwhile, Patricia, Sukanku, Amy Rose & Stocking come back from their vacation with the kids, only to find a note that reads that Felicia & her band are heading to the concert. Meanwhile, Luck Girl meet up with Jack & his family to see if he finds his two long teammates, thou Jack was confused on who they were, so Luck Girl instead notices that Johnny Cage will be nominated for an Award as well. Back with KND however, things took a turn when the KND & Max realised that breakfast was already over hours ago & Jamiya is nowhere to be seen, when Numbuh 5 tries to call Saria if she arrived on the plane, she was shocked to learn that Jamiya was nowhere to be seen on the beach when Saria first arrived. Thou at an unknown dark location, Jamiya is trapped in chains with the other celebrities as well, thou the soldiers want to keep them quiet. During a news report of the radio, there has been reports of many celebrities like the Squid Sisters, Veronica "The Raging Sun" R.Mika & Jaycee were also taken as well, even Zazz, Cuphead & Mugman take notice of the news reports, especially with the Kids Next Door are setting a meeting. Speaking of the KND, they decided to run an investigation by heading to the scene of the crime, which is a resort hotel. Patricia, Sukanku & Amy Rose also went out to do their own investigation as a trio, while Stocking keeps a watchful eye on the kids while they were away. Back with The KND at a beach in Jamiya's former location, the team head to the hotel to find that it's rated 1.5 instead of 6 Stars, due to the disappearances of celebrities. They went inside to ask some questions to the staff, who we're explaining that a man with eyes on his hands came in asking if Jamiya is in the building & went upstairs, believing that it went a secret way out. However the KND dodged a rocket, coming from a Doomguy Clone, causing a fight to break out with the KND get to their battlestations to openfire with 2x4 tech, even the new KND minigun named "R.A.P.I.D.F.I.R.E" Raging Awesome Powerhouse Ignites Demolishing Firepower Incinerates Run-n-gun Enemies*, but Doomguy was practically hard to hit a shot he openfire multiple weapons of his own, even grabbing the grappling hook off of Mabel, who is trying to grab one of his weapons off. The distraction from Mabel, cause the Eds to use Ed as a battering ram to send it backwards. Thou Doomguy Clone tried to kidnap Darla & turn tail while blasting the signature BFG 9000, only to get suckerpunched by the boxing glove rocket launcher the "R.O.C.K.E.M.S.O.C.K.E.M.", dropping his weapon & then run into the huge brute body of Max the Butler who had blocked the entrance. Mabel grab the BFG 9000 & tosses it to Numbuh 4, who quickly blasts the Doomguy & accidently Darla, to the floor, thou thankfully Darla's not hurt, since friendly fire is off. Before the KND get any answers from The Doomguy Clone, it melts into the drain, with energy escaping from it, showing that clones are unstable. The KND begin to ask the questions on why would the Doomguy Clone attacked them, thou Numbuh 1 notices a tiny map that only special eyes can see the tiny details. Back with Patricia, Sukanku & Amy they quickly dodge a rocket from a member of Vanoss team that is left free, Terroriser & is not letting himself getting captured by the kidnappers & went on to openfire rockets & grenades, thou the three girls quickly responded with self-defence with Patricia & Sukanku using their magic orbs to blast the rockets away & Amy using her Piko hammer to knock a rocket away as well, in which Patricia begins to learn to use her new piko hammer for self defence. Thou the 3 begin to reason with Terroriser that they are looking for Felicia & the captured celebrities, despite Sukanku's bluntness for her accidently holy orb attack out of self defence that left her & Patricia a bit embarrassed. After along while of talking, Terroriser put down the RPG & tells them that if anyone is that famous enough to earn celebrity status is the target. The girls heed their warning & allows Terroriser to join them, he agrees but under one condition to be in the middle of the girls, while they look around in three different directions to make sure no ambushes are around the corner. Terroriser recommends finding a team he heard on the radio, which it was the Kids Next Door that they must go to for answers. Meanwhile, Jamiya is being taken in cuffs by the soldier to meet with the man responsible for draining the celebrities talents & life energies in tubes, which is Bob Handeyes, along with his more friendly & stupid & yet powerful brute, Brute Bob, much to Jamiya's surprise, knowing the history between the two & Darla from last time, since Hank & Sally, thanks to the spirits of Piraka Chaos & Chara & the many spirits beforehand, foiled his colour draining plans in the past that left Bob Handeye dead in the Netherealm for many years. Thou thanks to Vantastic in the Cuphead 2 Saga "The Big Setup", he's back & yet still hasn't learned his lessons from his previous defeat. Meanwhile with the KND Base, they tried everything to examine the small piece of the tiny map, thou it's too microscophic for anyone. At the same time, Patricia, Sukanku, Amy Rose & Terroriser arrive at the tree house to meet up with the KND to where they need the group's help on finding the location of the kidnapper's hideout, Terroriser helps with his cyborganic special eye while the others watch his funny GMod deathruns, until he complete the scans & discovers that the location of the kidnapper is right at the drastically changed Blunt Island, which is now a Facility fortress out of metal & steel. Thou in order to figure out the location is to board on a boat which is the Boat of Losers from the Total Drama gameshow, as the KND, Max, Patricia, Sukanku, Amy & Terroriser all head out to the docks to get there. Back at Handeye's island fortress, Jamiya & Bob's confront each other, while Bob explains that he is back from the dead & now has a new island fortress with Guards, thanks to his brutal battle in a losing effort against Cuphead & Mugman, thinkinf it is all worth it to return. Now Bob is not willing to go through the same mistakes like turning himself into a monster, due to his previous encounter of the hostile Souls like Piraka Chaos & especially the Chara Soul that cuts him deep. Bob explains that his torment in the Netherealm taught him that instead of pleading everyone to be his manager, due to the celebrities starting their own lives, raising families & even want some sleep, he decided to create his own career as a superstar himself to become the most famous businessman to ever lived, much to the chargin of Jamiya, thinking that Bob drained all of the celebrities talents & energy so he could be the only famous man here. Thou Bob explains that he did that to create more of his Guards & especially his right hand, Brute Bob, before he tazes Jamiya to the floor & take her back into the cell for special plans to make Brute Bob unbreakable, much to Brutey's excitement. On the Docks, the Kids Next Door, Max, Patricia, Sukanku, Amy & Terroriser climb aboard the Boat of Losers to set sail to the island with Numbuh 2 behind the wheel. Vicky brings the group minus Darla below deck to show tthem that they're fully prepared with lots of 2x4 tech including the new special cooldown cannon known as the "C.O.O.L.D.O.W.N". However Darla was suddenly kidnapped by a Clone Godzilla rising from the sea and taking Darla away, while the group notices & chase after it, due to it's huge size, being very easy to spot. However when Terroriser suggest on using the C.O.O.L.D.O.W.N. to take it down, but Numbuh 2 & Vicky explain that it's recharging due to their testing on the weapon before using it, since they don't want their special Cannon exploded. So instead, the heroes follow the Godzilla Clone to the island, in hopes of getting Jamiya & Darla back. Back on the Handeyes Island, Bob shows Jamiya the special tall room, fit for cloning creations & the machine known as the Power Transferer so that with her sponge hair absorbance, he can insert that power into Brute Bob to be extra powerful on absorbing bullets, death rays & physical blows. Thou it needs time to recharge & Brute Bob brings Jamiya inside. While Cuphead, Mugman & Zazz try to find the KND in their base, they were unaware that they already set sail with Patricia, Sukanku, Amy & Terorriser. During this time, Terroriser impatience & rage about the C.O.O.L.D.O.W.N. got the best of him as Godzilla Clone heard him & quickly begins attacking the team while the team battle it out while Patricia & Sukanku distracts the Godzilla Clone with their magic, holy & rainbow powers, Vicky begins working on both the special Cannon & the B.R.U.T.E.F.O.R.C.E. brute caller, since Max is back on the docks, since the boat cannot support it's brute size. Back with Jamiya, she notices Darla is brought in by the Godzilla Clone & later Brute Bob, while Darla is in shock & horror to see Bob Handeyes back, now knowing that both girls are in danger, Darla sprays sprinkle confetti at the eyes of both Bobs, while Jamiya stomps on Brute Bob's foot to make them let go as both girls escapes, trying to hide, while the soldiers are in pursuit, after going through two doors that lead to a brick wall & a Mario Head, the two hid in the closet as the Soldiers ran past them. Both girls proceed to use stealth to take out most of the Guards & save the smallest preformer of Felicia's band, before the two were tasered again by Bob Handeyes with the assistance of his spy version, who he tracked down both girls with his super spy methods & tasered Darla again to knock her out, thou it give Brute Bob concern on his fellow fallen melted clones, feeling that protecting family is more important than fame. Later after a while, they were atop the plat of both tubes. Bob is more than ready for fame like every other Clone, while Darla demands to put Jamiya down, only for Bob & Brute Bob to accept the offer & litterally drop Jamiya in the left tube, while Brute Bob jump in the right one, not knowing of the Smallest Preformer of Felicia's band escaped through the airvents earlier & escaped the island on spare boat to find some help. Back on the Boat of Losers, the Kids Next Door, Patricia, Sukanku, Amy & Terroriser are visiably frustrated from finding no weakspots of the annoyed & tired Godzilla Clone, until Vicky completes the B.R.U.T.E.F.O.R.C.E. & signals Max to quickly ambushes Godzilla Clone from the sea & punches his eyes, while the Godzilla Clone trise to fight back Max the best it can, thou it has given the C.O.O.L.D.O.W.N. 100% fully charge for Patricia & Sukanku to use since they both had wings. Max quickly open Godzilla Clone's jaw wide open for both skunks to openfire the Cannon through the mouth of Godzilla Clone that freezes the monster to death. The heroes found the island nearby, while also bumping into Felicia's boat & bring her aboard to warn them that one, Bob Handeyes has come back from the dead & two, his plan of draining the energy & talent out of the celebrities & Jamiya into making clones & transferring her sponge absorbance to Brute Bob much to everyone's surprise that Bob never learned his lesson & gets ready to fight against the evil manager. Arriving on the island wearing helmets, the heroes notice the heavy defences surrounding the island & proceeds to battle through the soldiers, watching out for land mines on the way, that Terroriser triggered one by accidently that left him unconscious. They continue blasting & smashing through the soldiers, while Amy uses her hammer for self defence in close combat & Patricia & Sukanku using their magic for offence & defensive on keeping the team alive, while keeping their heads down to avoid the gunfire & sniper shots, while setting the snipers ablaze in explosive firepower by Terroriser, before he was sent flying by another landmine that sent him through the barricade, while Patricia help Smash through one barricade, also leaving openings for the team to get across. According to Numbuh 5, the hidden entrance is somewhere hidden in the hidden bunker of the island, they went through there while carrying Terroriser along the way, even thou Ed is trying to slap him awake a couple times. Meanwhile from inside, Darla unknowingly insulted the Spy Movie Bob that Spy movies are overrated. Enraged & driven of the insult, the Spy Clone shoots at Darla, but she ducked out of the way, having shut down the controls by mistake & the Clone is left electrocuted to death, much to the shock of Brute Bob, who felt the process stopped, while being put back to sleep by the sleep fog. This gives Darla the chance to unlock herself out of these chains & try to help Darla. In the hallway, the heroes we're knocking down the soldiers along the way, spotting the Bob Handeyes along with a new Super Saiyan Clone that is ready to fight, while Patricia & Sukanku unleash their super Saiyan forms. Thou despite Bob mentioning that it's the clones' second Saiyan form, Patricia & Sukanku Super charges again to their second form, reminding Bob that they already achieved their second Saiyan form during the Phoenix Space Colony & proceeds to Brawl against the SSJ2 Bob in a 2 on 1 fight that is in the skunks' favour, due to their experience & hard training over the years, while the KND, Amy & Terroriser continue to pulverise the Soldiers along the way. Even the two SSJ2 Skunks send the SSJ2 Bob flying through the main room, while Darla sucker punches Bob, trying to grab the key, thou was creeped out from Bob's loss of his eye after his glasses were knocked off of his face. The heroes quickly uses the L.O.C.K. skeleton key to unlock & free the prisoners, especially Johnny Cage, the Squid Sisters, Felicia & her band, Veronica, R.Mika, Jaycee & even the rest of Vanoss's team. However, despite feeling damaged & unstable, the SSJ2 Bob still won't go down & the fact that the KND accidentally left the B.R.U.T.E.F.O.R.C.E. caller back on the boat. But luckily Patricia & Sukanku continues to keep it busy, while Dipper notices the shipment of Bob Clones that is about to be sent to hollywood, but Terroriser with help from Numbuh 2 & Edd quickly locks the Steel doors, trapping the celebrity clones inside, while Edd examines the life energy & talent energy leaving from the melted bodies of the soldiers & celebrity clones respectively, wondering why. Mabel latches the grappling hook at the SSJ2 Bob, who tries to pull her up, but the distraction cost him as Patricia & Sukanku quickly crack the skull & arms of SSJ2 Bob that send him crashing & his power fading away by the combined efforts of the heroes & especially the KND with their weapons & 2x4 tech, giving Terroriser a chance to plant a C4 on the Clone, before it explodes, killing the Clone. However things gotten worse before it got better when Darla had found the key to Jamiya, only to be shot through the heart by an enraged Handeyes, who is through playing Mr. Nice Guy anymore. Darla tell Jamiya to stay strong before she dies. The group were enraged from Handeye's actions going off the deep end while their rage drives into smashing more of the oncoming clones during the battle, even if the clones from One Piece, Bleach & other manga to dogpile on Sukanku, who tried to power out of the group. Thou with the assistance of Patricia, Amy Rose & the KND, they helped her burst out of the clones with a last Kamahameha blast to send them flying, but still refuse to stay down as the fight rages on against both sides, with both skunks drained of their power, reverting to normal forms. However, Luck Girl sneaks into the facility, while Cuphead, Mugman & Zazz follow suite, indicating that the three had followed Luck Girl during their meet up. As the rest of the KND, Amy Rose & Terroriser Brawl against the clones more,Bob tries to summon the other Celebrity Clones, not knowing that they're still locked inside the shipping room. This gives Numbuhs 1 through 5 & Patricia & Sukanku a chance to surround Bob Handeyes & quickly begins blasting him together to pass him back & forth around the room, counting down from 5 to 1, while Sukanku Super kicks Bob into the tube, thou both skunks collapse to the floor, now truly exhausted. But the chaos doesn't stop there, as the crash unwittingly breaks Brute Bob free of the tube, spilling spilling colourful life & talent energised liquid with new Yellow sponge skin & Doomsday formed spikes. Thou Bob is excited that his Brutey is released, Brutey however is not in the mood to play, as he actually grabs Bob Handeyes himself to use him as a baseball bat & smacks the skunks away through the walls & cells, damaging both skunks further with rubble & twisted metal. Realising that Brutey's in Beserker Mode, the heroes quickly retreat from the brute's wrath, who is now leading the remaining powerful anime Bob clones to war, thou Brutey's quick to smack them around with Bob ahandeyes as a weapon, while Bob screams at Brute to stop using him as a weapon & try to reason to use a Large Sword before, even if Brute Bob smack Amy & steal her & Patricia's Piko Hammers to smack the Eds silly & the others with both hammers & Bon, while trying to slash at the heroes with a large sword, making him a one Clone army. Numbuh 5 & Vicky quickly escapes to an exhausted & damaged Patricia & Sukanku's aid on blasting the pirate & samurai & other anime clones back. Thou suddenly Bob spots Luck Girl & Brutey tried to stop her, but was interfered by Cuphead, Mugman & Zazz, who joined the fray for a serious butt whooping, only to get grabbed by the throats by Brutey. However Vicky sees Terroriser rising & quickly sets up Brutey in an arm wrestling contest with Terroriser, who is confused & flabbergasted on what's going on. Brutey easily wins the contest & the rematch snaps Terroriser's robotic arms off. Before Brutey can go for the rest, suddenly a loud call was heard, along with a smashing through the walls to reveal Max with Venom/KillBane, King, Craig Marduk & an army of Luchadors, brutes, strong fighters & wrestlers to ambush & Brawl against the Brute Bob. While the madness continues, Numbuh 5 & Vicky quickly takes advantage & use the key to unlock Jamiya's cell with Luck Girl's help. Realising that their in a losing situation, even more with the Anime Bob Clones are also overwhelming the heroes, they need to devise a plan to bring the fight to Brute Bob with someone who can be a match for him & with a lot of luck to go with it. Luck Girl brings up a shocking plan, which is she is willing to give up her luck powers to either Patricia & Sukanku to give one of the two not only a full recharge, but also a powerful boost of luck. At first they disagree that they don't want Luck Girl to transfer her powers away, but seeing the Brute Bob quickly turning the tide against the army of brutes, strong fighters & wrestlers, they realised that they had no choice. Numbuh 2 & Edd were brought to the controls by the team To help out. Luck Girl goes in the left tube, while Patricia volunteers to go in the right tube after careful consideration. The transfer begins, while both girls scream in pain as Luck Girl's luck powers were transferred into Patricia. Thou both Bobs saw the transfer & Brute Bob punches Max away & quickly tackle at the team to ram through the machines to send both girls tumbling down in the rubble. But before both Bobs could savour their victory, they were interrupted by the resurgence of the newly Lucky powered Patricia the Skunk, having reached the power levels of an Elder Goddess since a very long time & spears Brute Bob through the wall to chase after him. Bob Handeyes was horrified to see the heroes & the Kids Next Door surround him again after defeating lots of Anime Bob Clones after a long battle. Bob tries to negoiate them way out of this, but Numbuh 5 was in a deep rage of the loss of Darla Dimple, grabbing Bob by the neck & begins dragging him to a spare tube, since he liked draining people so much, that she plans for Bob to get a dose of his own medicine. Bob pleads to make Numbuh 5 famous beyond her wildest dreams. But Numbuh 5 already has what the heroes came for, Bob Handeyes himself. Stuffing Bob in the spare tube, Numbuh 5 wishes Bob to be in Limbo as she slams the button to activate the machine, draining the mad manager who was screaming in deep pain & agony, as the KND, Heroes, freed prisoners, Brutes, Luchadors, Strong Fighters & Wrestlers walk away, while Numbuh 5 said that this payback is for Darla. Meanwhile the Lucky Skunk, Patricia blasts Brute Bob back in the room & finds a hole through his chest & quickly takes the opportunity to blasts through Brute Bob's sponge hole to hopefully aim at a chest core to defeat Brute Bob at last, after a hard fought battle & war against Bob Handeyes. "More Coming Soon" Epilogue "More Coming Soon" Characters Heroes *New Kids Next Door (Sector V) **Numbuh 5 **Numbuh 3 **Numbuh 2 **Numbuh 4 **Numbuh 1 **Dipper Pine **Mabel Pine **Ed, Edd n Eddy **Jamiya Anarchy **Stacey the Mongoose **Joseph the Echidna **Aika the ZetiWolf **Darla Dimple **Tyson the Panda-Tiger *Max the Butler *Patricia the Skunk *Stocking Anarchy *Amy Rose *Sukanku Star *Felicia *Luck Girl / Kiara Akeno *Johnny Cage *Jack the Hedgehog *Zazz *Rex the Inkling *Squid Sisters *2 Luchadors *Veronica "the Raging Sun" ??? *R.Mika *Jaycee *Terroriser (Debut) *Vanoss *H2Delerious *I Am Wildcat *Felicia's Band *Venom/KillBane (Temporary Truce) *Luchadors (Temporary Truce) *King II *Craig Marduk (Debut) Villains *Bob Handeyes *Brute Bob / Brute Bob's Sponge Doomsday Form *Doomguy Clone (Defeated by KND by BFG 9000, from Numbuh 4) *Godzilla Clone (Defeated by KND's C.O.O.L.D.O.W.N. from Patricia & Sukanku) *Spy Bob Clone (Electrocuted to Defeat by Darla) *SSJ2 Bob (Defeated by Terroriser's C4) *??? Others * Mario Head (Cameo) Trivia *Mario Head makes his return since his last appearance from the War of the Monsters Saga Category:Saga Category:Main Story